godscrollfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu
About Drake Hello Yata, I wanted to have a personal conversation with you regarding Drake. Drake was demoted because none of us had any trust in him (that includes me, JSD, Kage, Jade, Fin, and others). The reason was because he lied to us and tried to cover it, then later did it again after kicking another user and covering the evidence up. The latter he apologised for (to me, and the user he kicked) and we both accepted. However. Do I have it right that he contacted you on another wiki (like I'm doing right now) and ask for his rights back? What did he say to gain them back? Why were neither JSD, Kage, or I for that matter informed about this? He had little love among the high ups on the wiki and I seriously doubt it will change. Don't get it wrong, I wouldn't really mind him having his rights back. But not like this. Convincing an admin who has been inactive in the chat community (I'm afraid that is mostly you) is loathed by alot of users. I remember when Drake got his content mod rights by asking you and how much that angered Kage and several other users. I'm sorry to be bringing this topic up again and involving you, but I see no alternative. He seems not to have learnt his lesson, if he did what I think he did. Do you think you can contact me on Discord? You can also reply on my talk on this strange forgotten wiki I created an eternity along. Hope to hear from you soon, 19:22, March 18, 2017 (UTC) My Leave from the Wiki Hello Yata, long time no talk, I'm sorry I have to contact you on this estranged wiki again, but I'd rather have this be private for now until everything is set. The reason why is that I planned to resign from the wiki for quite a while now. The reason is fairly simple, I can't afford the time anymore now that my med-student-life is entering the hard and busy phase. That said, I haven't done much work on the actual wiki for an eternity due to the time anyways. My only function as admin has been to govern the Discord Server, which has grown to be very big and contains drama that needs an admin's attention regularly. I have grown to dislike the server. I have grown tired of all the drama people create because they're unable to deal with eachother professionally. Dealing with the server has been definitely wearing me down and I just can't afford that anymore. Hence why I'm resigning on both the server and the wiki. Kage will take over the server's ownership and deal with things his own way from now on. It should be no problem. Both Kage and Kaido know of my plans already, and the talks about any replacements popped up of course. I'll leave that up to you, Kage, and DP. The question arises whether there needs to be another admin, since Kage doesn't think a replacement is all that necessary, I somewhat agree. And if any replacement is deemed necessary, then I hope I have a final say in that matter. I would want no one else than Kaido to become my replacement. If that happens, then I strongly support the promotion of Montblanc Noland to content moderator (or even admin if Kaido refuses). They're both the gems of the wiki right now imo. Hardworking, and good communication to other users. We have many hardworking users, yes, but not many of them are capable of leading. I forgot to say that there'd probably be an election about my replacement, since that's how we elected admins in the past. I feel like it's not very needed now, since Kaido is a very obvious choice, but I'll leave it up to you guys. The final thing I have to say is that I'd like to see Kage as a bureaucrat. It makes sense, since he's the only admin both on the server and on the wiki. I believe he's deserved it sincerely. Talk it over with DP if you'd like, but I see no reason why not. If both of us agree , it would be the majority anyways (JSD is missing in action). If you support the promotion of Kage, I'm fine with him demoting me when he gets his crat rights. Otherwise, you can just take my rights off now, I don't mind. Sorry that you had to read this long and boring talk :D I hope you have a good day and hope to see your response soon. Sincerely, 12:52, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:AuroraOfDeath! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:AuroraOfDeath